Dolls
by Chro Mephisto
Summary: Every doll wished that one day they would get an owner. That one day someone would hug and love them like no one else.  A series of drabbles with Yami/Atemu as a doll.


Every doll wished that one day they would get an owner. That one day someone would hug and love them like no one else. Some dolls only had to wait days after being made, others waited years. But one doll, a tiny, small, almost insignificant doll waited for what seemed lifetimes.

He wore poorly stitched trousers, and his shirt had ripped off long ago from age. His hair that would have normally stood up and put Trolls(c) to shame was droopy and discolored from dust. He sat on a shelf in a small toy-store, owned by a kind gentleman named Sugoroku Motou. The old man was kind, and he was sure to always try and make the doll look his best. But no matter what Sugoroku did, the little doll was never sold and was never asked about.

Sugoroku had found him one day in a random shipment from some toy company that had quickly gone out of business. The doll seemed to have called to his soul, asking for Sugoroku's help in finding an owner, and the old man had done his best, tried his hardest to find that dear one that all dolls asked for.

More and more years passed, and then something horrible occurred. Sugoroku's only son passed away in a horrific car accident, and his daughter-in-law and grandson had to move in with him. The grandfather was saddened by his son's death, but the fact his grandson was still alive was all that mattered to him.

So Yuugi Motou came to live with his grandfather.

The little boy just loved running around and playing with all the toys available to him. But the toys weren't as interesting as the complicated puzzles his grandfather stocked. The games of Senet, chess, checkers, games of memorization like Mao, games of speed, skill… Yuugi wanted to play with more of those.

He wandered the store, looking for a new game to play; every week Sugoroku allowed Yuugi to pick one new game. And if he got tired of it, the next week he could play a new one. Yuugi ended up going into the treasure chest in the back room, packed full of toys he'd already played with. Why get a new game when he could play one he already owned? But the chest was locked. No matter how much Yuugi attempted to pull it open, it wouldn't budge. He pried at the top with all his little body's might and ended up slipping, falling backwards into a shelving unit. He yelped slightly, rubbing his bum and the back of his head in pain before glancing down.

When he bumped into the shelf, a small toy doll had fallen into his lap. Something about the little doll just cried to him and the little Yuugi picked up the doll and began taking him to show his grandfather his new toy. He hugged it close, sneezing slightly at the dust buildup, but continued to cuddle with the plush. He skipped to Sugoroku's side and showed him the doll, claiming it as his.

Sugoroku nodded, unable to help the smile that spread across his face. He suggested that Yuugi get his doll cleaned up, and then they'd worry about getting him new clothes. Yuugi agreed and looked the doll in his tiny red button eyes, telling the doll that everything was going to be okay from then on. And that he'd take him with him everywhere.

Yuugi spent the rest of his day cleaning up his doll. As if before his eyes Sugoroku watched as the doll returned to its original appearance: it's two-toned hair brightening and standing on end, the eyes didn't seem to appear so tired, the worn clothes didn't appear shabby. The young boy started calling the doll "Yami", after the darkness in the corner that hid the doll for so long.

Yuugi always made sure Yami was on his bed, or sitting at his desk, always placing his new best friend somewhere where he could watch over him. Years past, and as they did Yuugi became more and more mature, beginning to hang out with new friends, boys who protected him from the bullying Yuugi always hinted he suffered, but Yuugi always came back home and told his favorite doll about his day.

Eventually, Yuugi didn't have to even bother moving the doll. Yuugi writing an essay for school? Yami leaned against the wall the desk was placed against. Yuugi getting ready for bed? Yami would be there, already under the covers. Part of Yuugi felt creeped out, but another part of him felt comforted and loved. No matter what, Yami would be there, always there for his Yuugi. And Yuugi would always keep him.

Might decide to continue this, not quite sure yet. First time writing for YGO, let me know what you think.


End file.
